polarlowsfandomcom-20200214-history
2016-17 Arctic polar low season
Discuss about the article on the talk page. The 2016-17 Arctic polar low season was the least active season on record. The season started on October 1, 2016 and ended on April 30, 2017. This was the last year to use a 15-name rotating list. This was also the very first year to track polar vortexes. Season Forecasts Many meteorological centers have predicted a very active season due to colder waters from a La Nina. An accurate center, Polære Amatørornitologer, has predicted at least 17 polar lows for this season. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/11/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:PV value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Polar_Vortex_=_<38_mph id:WPL value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Weak_Polar_Low_=_38–73_mph id:SPL value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Strong_Polar_Low_=_74–110_mph id:MPL value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Major_Polar_Low_=_111–130_mph id:VMPL value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Very_Major_Polar_Low_=_131–155_mph id:EPL value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Extreme_Polar_Low_=_>156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/06/2016 till:22/06/2016 color:WPL text:Lakrids (WPL) from:29/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:PV text:02 (PV) from:22/07/2016 till:28/07/2016 color:MPL barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:30/07/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:EPL text:Saartok (EPL) from:04/08/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:WPL text:Fraise (WPL) from:08/08/2016 till:15/08/2016 color:EPL text:Issumadguyok (EPL) from:16/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:WPL text:Vandmelon (WPL) from:20/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:VMPL text:Tusmørke (VMPL) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October Polar Low Lakrids On June 15, GFS began showing a low near Greenland to form. Forecasts were soon implemented due to the low's expected formation. On June 19, the polar disturbance formed and became Polar Low Lakrids soon afterwards. Lakrids began to weaken as it neared the Greenlandic coast. Lakrids dissipated on June 22 after struggling to maintain strength. Lakrids was the earliest polar low in the season on record, beating a polar low that formed on June 28, 2011. Polar Vortex 02 On June 29, a polar vortex formed near the United Kingdom. The vortex managed to gain strength rapidly. The next day, however, the vortex dissipated. Polar Low Saartok On July 22, Polar Vortex 03 formed, marking the first time that there were three pre-season storms in the Arctic basin. The polar low also formed at an odd location. The polar vortex began to slowly weaken as it moved over the Northwest Territories of Canada. The vortex eventually began to strengthen as it moved out to sea. The polar vortex strengthened into a weak polar low, which allowed the storm to earn the name Saartok. Saartok began to gradually move south, which allowed the storm to enter colder waters in Hudson Bay. Saartok became a Major Polar Low before making landfall on Manitoba. One person died in Churchill from the chill index values being lower than -20°C (-4°F). Saartok finally dissipated on July 28, however, Saartok regenerated on July 30 near Greenland. The storm strengthened into a Strong Polar Low on July 31. Saartok rapidly intensified into an Extreme Polar Low near Greenland on August 1. Saartok became one of the strongest polar lows with winds of 170 mph and a pressure of 900 millibars. Saartok weakened drastically before coming ashore to Greenland. As a Major Polar Low, Saartok made landfall in Greenland, bringing high waves. Before hand, Catastrophic Damage Signals were issued from Nuuk to Narsaq Kujalleq. Saartok made landfall on Greenland on August 2, causing about $2.3 billion in damages and 19 fatalities. The state of Sermersooq declared a state of emergency for much of the southern part of the state. Polar Low Fraise On August 1, Polære Amatørornitologer began to track a polar invest near Manitoba. This system slowly became a polar vortex on August 4, and rapidly strengthened into a Strong Polar Low, earning the name Fraise. Fraise made landfall on August 5, causing over $14 billion in damages. The peak intensity of Fraise was later lowered to a mid-grade weak polar low. Fraise dissipated on August 9. Polar Low Issumadguyok On August 8, a polar vortex formed off the coast of Manitoba. The storm rapidly strengthened into an extreme polar low in the Hudson Bay. The polar low hit Quebec, weakened, and restrengthened in the Arctic Sea before dissipating near Iceland. This storm was not recognized until September 21, 2016. Polar Low Vandmelon On September 16, a polar vortex emerged off of the coast of Quebec. The vortex was soon named Vandmelon later that day. Vandmelon attained a peak intensity of 60 mph and a barometric pressure of 979 millibars. Vandmelon made landfall on the southern tip of Greenland on September 18 and weakened. Vandmelon dissipated near Iceland on September 20. Polar Low Tusmørke On September 20, a polar vortex emerged from the coast of Scotland. This storm underwent rapid intensification and became a Very Major Polar Low the following day. Tusmørke became within miles of the Icelandic shoreline, producing extreme wind gusts and heavy snowfall. Barents Sea Names These names are assigned by Polære Amatørornitologer, which give them either Norwegian names or Danish Names. Iceland refused to use Icelandic names. Names in gray are unused. *Lakrids *Vandmelon *Tusmørke * * * * * * * * * * * * Hudson Bay Names Names in Hudson Bay are made up of Inuit and French names. Names in gray are unused. *Saartok *Fraise *Issumadguyok * Season effects See also * Polar Low * Polar Low Names